


022 - Stake? Medium or Rare?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 06, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go...and so forth. Our intrepid trio are on a bit of a scavenger hunt in this story. Hang in there folks, this one is coming straight out of the well and may well be good or possible execrable.





	1. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Things are shaping up and some are changing. This is a hunt of course, but with a dangerous prize at the end of the rainbow. Grab onto the safety bar, this could be a bumpy ride.

  
Author's notes: Authors Note: This is episode 22 in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo was an Angel on parole and his parole officers were Sam and Dean, they were also his penance. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors” that way you can at least get some background story information on Theo. If the archives no longer have this story and you’re interested please email me and I’ll send a copy. By the way for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit focused in other direction than in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, mussed haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Story: Springtime was upon the earth in many areas, the sun was reaching out with her tendrils of warmth and spreading life upon the earth in many areas. One such area was a small neighborhood in the middle of Southwest Idaho. There five individuals have been placed facing a daunting task, they are to be one of several groups of individuals who alike will have to consider just how entrenched they are to their personal hunts and the great hunt. The huntmaster’s horn sounds for all of these groups and soon they will have to declare their place.

 

One such group was two biological and a third angelic brothers. Dean, Sam and Theo Winchester were recovered from their various debilities of the past year. Dean and Sam had finally exerted and maintained control over their personal psychological problems while Theo worked with their angelic neighbors, Bill and Charlie to hone and try himself to better himself as an angel of the Lord Most High. 

 

In the process of that betterment Theo found himself enduring many trials which to Dean and Sam seemed barbaric in nature but were in fact, wholly directed towards testing his abilities as an angel, more so Bill and Charlie were to have a visitation and soon.

 

In the Winchester household, Dean and Theo were in the garage busily working of trying to restore the crumpled mess of what used to be Theo’s Ford Shelby GT. What used to be a gleaming black and chrome vehicle which Theo had proudly restored now was a stripped down piece of metal being severely worked on for restoration. Theo was glowing with happiness now that the frame was declared sound and that their next project would be to insure that the engine had not suffered any major problems from the accident in which a tractor-trailer rig had broadsided the little vehicle. They checked to insure that the fuel lines were intact and that the block was reseated and bolted in securely, that the mountings were solid. Theo sat in the skeletal vehicles driver’s seat and tentatively inserted the key into the ignition.

 

“I know this is a selfish prayer Lord, but please endure it from this poor servant and let this vehicle be restored from the hellish assault.” Theo prayed quietly before turning the key.

 

There was the sound of a starter engaging and turning the cam, and after a couple of seconds the process of starting a combustion engine was successful as it turned over, belching clouds of smoke from the exhaust, clouds of white smoke, Dean was proud to see. At least there was not an internal problem with a leak in the walls of the block permitting oil to become mixed with fuel. And better yet after a few minutes of running the smoke ceased and no further emissions of such were to take place. 

 

Dean drew his hand across his throat in a cutting gesture and Theo killed the engine, the engine died proper, no dieseling or worse backfiring. So they determined that at in that they were ok. Then they turned their attention to the transmission which was sitting on a support rack. They had spent days going over it with a fine tooth comb, adjust a band here, replacing one there, until at last they were satisfied and with some little work they installed the transmission that afternoon. It was heading into evening when they finally halted, rather they were called to stop by Sam.

 

Leaning out the back door Sam called, “You’ve been at that since breakfast, so come on in and take a break.” With that Dean smiled and nodded to Theo and they got up from the respective places, greasy, dirty and sweaty and walked into the house. “Shower for two right this way.” Sam said motioning them to the back of the house. 

 

“My are we just so prissy.” Dean chortled.

 

“Prissy hell, you stink. Hit the showers and then come on back in here I’m just finishing up some steaks.”

 

“For steak me shower good.” Dean said laughing. Theo cast a wanting eye towards the stove.

 

“Un-uh, shower first beef after.” Sam said firmly.

 

Theo gave him a faux pout and started to follow Dean when Sam cleared his throat, they both stopped. “Strip here, that way I can go ahead and throw your duds in the washer.”

 

“Why bother? We’re just going to mess them up tomorrow?” Dean said stripping out of pants and shirt tossing them in a pile then reaching down he pulled off his sneakers and stripped off socks and then his boxers. Sam picked up his and Theo’s clothes and walked into the laundry room with them. 

 

“You really want to wear your sweat an extra day, come on, I thought you were prissier than that.” Sam said with a laugh. 

 

“Well a little bit. Okay I get your point, you’re going to wash or bust, so get on with it while me and Theo get a shower.” Dean said.

 

“What he said.” Theo mocked with a grin as he followed Dean back to the bedroom.

 

In a few moments Sam heard the shower turn on and was satisfied that for his part they would at least come to the table clean. He wasn’t overly fastidious, but he’d grown accustomed to not smelling his own stale sweat and he liked the fact that clean smelled better. 

 

About 20 minutes passed and he finally heard the shower cut off, so looking in the stove, the steaks still in prime condition he started to set the table for supper. He reflected that it was nice to have a table now to set and food to cook that was more than Ramen noodles or worse. He set up the places with three bottles of beer, a cold salad with their choice of dressings, and fresh rolls. 

 

Dean and Theo came into the kitchen wrapped in terry cloth robes, looking and smelling a helluva lot better than they had. 

 

“Well, pull up to the table. Food’s not going to keep.” Sam said the only thing missing was the apron to make him up as the maid. 

 

He went ahead and sat down and started in on his salad as Dean and Theo grinning did the same.

 

“I heard the engine start, so I take it that’s a promising sign?” Sam said looking towards the back door.

 

“Oh yeah, at least the block didn’t suffer from the crash, the trannies in better shape now and we got it bolted in this afternoon. All we gotta do now is scout some of the junkyards for body parts for the passenger side. The driver’s side was pretty much ok except for a few dings that we can knock out.” Theo said with a grin.

 

Sam nodded, “Good glad to see it’s coming along as well as it is.” 

 

They were soon finished with the Salad, then he brought out the steaks, thick cuts of buffalo that were lightly blackened and prepared, they would do any restaurant proud Sam was thinking. In moments he was basking in their praise as they cut into the steaks with gusto. 

 

Dean gave his approval vociferously, “Damn boy but you can cook, we oughta come off the road and open a diner.”

 

“Oh hell no.” Sam said firmly, “I don’t mind cooking fancy now and then for us, but I don’t want to do it every day for groups of people. Besides I like spoiling us this way now and then.”

 

“Any luck on the stakes?” Dean asked meaning the angel killers.

 

Sam shook his head, nothing on the radar or any of the hunter’s sites. Not so much as a hint.”

 

Dean screwed up his face, “Something’s screwy, I mean, there should be something on the peg by now, it’s been over three months since Castiel took care of those bullets for us.”

 

“I know, I know, and I have to agree that there is something screwy going on, problem is, I don’t know what exactly, though I got some suspicions.”

 

“Think Crowley’s involved.” Dean asked.

 

“Like the Pope’s Catholic. Yeah he’s involved in this.”

 

“Now that he knows we’re on the trail he’s going to be extra cautious. Which is going to make our job just a touch dicey.” Dean commented.

 

Theo looked thoughtful for a long moment, “Bill, Charlie and I have done some scoping out trying to get a signal on these stakes, we think we have a signal pinpointed in North Dakota.”

 

“Then we got out to South Dakota check in at the realtor that’s got our old house listed and let you do a scrying from there.” Sam offered.

 

“That’d work.” Theo agreed reluctantly. “I just want to be careful to avoid alerting Crowley.”

 

“You know it may come down to a faceoff with Crowley.” Dean said around a mouthful of steak.

 

They all cringed inwardly with that thought. They’d been close twice once when Sam threatened him with exorcism and once when Theo was going to smite him, both times he got out of that situation, but for some reason they all had a fatalistic feeling if they tried a third time.

 

There came a tap at the door and Sam got up to answer it. He wasn’t really that surprised to find said demon standing on the back deck looking at him benignly.

 

“Yes.” Sam said levelly.

 

“Look mate, we’ve had a major run-in and I’m actually sorry for that, it would seem that we need each other a while longer.” Crowley said his face betraying nothing.

 

Sam shook his head, “We don’t need anything from each other, you made that quite plain, and you’ve assaulted us several times in the past year. It’s a little hard to bury all that animosity and become cheery joy with you right now.”

 

Dean and Theo were at Sam’s back now starring daggers at the demon. 

 

“I see, well, I happen to know the location of these missing stakes of yours, well, the stakes of the angels. The fact is we can’t touch them. Any demon it would seem in close contact with one of the stakes for an extended period can be…well destroyed. It’s just too great a risk for my people. And I’m not inclined to trust some our human supporters with this information because they’ve been moderating on their loyalty. They can’t make up their bloody minds.” 

 

“How can we trust you? You’ve pretty well worn out the welcome wagon with us especially with that assault on our dream world not long ago.” Sam said. 

 

“Okay this is how it is, we can’t use the stakes and we can’t keep them, they’re poison to us. We know where they are, who has them, and why, I can put you on them.”

 

“I heard a ‘but’ hanging in the air.” Dean said entering the conversation. 

 

“The only but laddie is that you get rid of these things, they’re death to angels and demons it would seem. We have a rogue follower out there making bullets out of these damned things and the fucker could use them on us as easily as he could angels. Am I getting through to you now?” Crowley said his patience wearing thin.

 

“So you need our help…” Theo said expansively.

 

“Bright boy.” Crowley said unimpressed. “Actually yes, there are not many hunters I’d trust with this information, but well, even if checkered, we do have a history.”

 

“What do you think you could do to make us or have us take you at your word?” Dean asked incredulously. 

 

“Just this, check out Whitfield County in Georgia, that is as close as we can safely get. We’re keeping an eye on his movements but he seems to be settled for the time being.” Crowley responded.

 

“Theo?” Sam asked. Suddenly with a nod the angel vanished and was gone about a minute before returning looking flustered.

 

“It would appear that Crowley may be onto something here. There’s a power signature coming from that area that is ominous in its strength.” Theo elaborated.

 

“IF and it’s a major ‘if’, we do this for you what do we get in return aside from possession of the stakes?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ll back off; I keep my fingers out of your business so long as they do not touch anything directly connected to me. Fair enough.” Crowley offered.

 

Dean stepped forward then and bent down at face level to the demon. “Want to seal the deal? We get the stakes, you back off. You betray us and we loose the equivalent of hellhounds on you. Fair?”

 

Crowley actually had the good grace to flush and he extended his hand. “This is a deal I can seal with a handshake; our kisses are reserved for sealing demonic deals.” 

 

Dean took his hand and clasped it firmly. “Just so you know, we aren’t playing, you fucked with my mind pretty bad not long ago with making me relive the memories of hell. I’m still having nightmares about that, albeit drug controlled, but they are still there and on the edge of consciousness.”

 

“I know, I acted rashly then and loosed something that had more power of control than I had the right to use. I nearly paid the price for getting Nox to intervene and cause those problems, so I’m well educated. You’ll get a square deal from me on this I promise.”

 

“We’ll get our game plan together and make preparations for this trip today. We will contact you when the stakes are in our possession.” Dean offered. Crowley nodded and then vanished. 

 

Dean turned to Theo and Sam. “Gentlemen we have a hunt. And the game is prime.”

“Dean that signature I was picking up was pretty intense, I don’t know if I can get that close to it.” Theo admitted.

 

“You can’t.” Castiel confirmed appearing at his elbow. “The power from one of those stakes is enough to cause us to feel uncomfortable; a dozen of them would be like being in the room with a basket of snakes, that’s why they are kept in a lockup that only the Archangels are permitted to enter.”

 

“Which means either it was an archangel who stole the goods to start with or an angel who is now dead from exposure.” Sam commented. Castiel nodded solemnly.

 

Silently they returned to the table, offered something for Castiel who took a glass of wine and finished their meal in relative peace. It was after that, the war planning started to break out.

 

“Question Castiel, had Gabriel been revived?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel thought long on that, “Not that I have heard of. Why do you ask?” 

 

Dean sat back in the living room now contemplating, “because he would have the most to gain from the theft.” 

 

“Would you care to explain that a bit further?” Castiel asked casually.

 

“Simple, Gabriel has no love lost for Lucifer, though at the same time, he seemed to admire the angel that was in Lucifer.”

 

“Yes go on.” Castiel said.

“Well, he’s also had a few run-ins with us mortal type folk, and especially with us as a trickster. Oh yeah I trust Gabriel as far as I could pitch the bastard.”

 

Castiel shook his head slowly, “Gabriel had some good points around his puckish nature.”

 

“More like fuckish.” Dean pointed out to Castiel. Dean groaned and stretched then sat forward. “May as well go and pack a duffle, looks like we’re going on a treasure hunt.”

 

Castiel looked at them carefully. “You are hunting some that is invaluable, take great care with these weapons once you have them in your possession.”

 

“You seem to think that we aren’t being played with on this.” Sam commented.

 

Theo shook his head solemn as an old preacher, “Not this time Sam, I can go with you for a while then I’ll have to back out. Even after you’ve retrieved the stakes and got rid of them I’ll have to avoid you directly for a short time.”

 

“What are you on about?” Dean asked.

 

“Those stakes radiate and their resonance can be carried on the bearer, you’ll not notice anything, but for at least the first week after you get back you’ll be poison for me to be around.” Theo said sadly.

 

Dean and Sam looked at each other then at Castiel, “Are there any precautions we can take handling these bits of shit.” Dean asked plainly.

 

“Seal them in a chest of wood, oak would be best, handle the actual stakes as little as possible. I will do what I can when you return to clean you.”

 

With that Castiel was gone, Theo was sitting by, and the mood in the room was somber. Dean looked around a moment and then to Theo, “Are you certain about the effects these stakes will have, I mean I’ve held one and they don’t seem anything special.”

 

Theo shook his head puzzled for a moment, “That’s just it Dean, we, Castiel and I are going on information we have had passed down to us. Hell it may be no more than a silver spike, but if there’s a chance we could be right about these, well I’d just as soon know ahead of time.”

 

Theo looked out the picture window a moment longer then said to no one in particular. 

 

“Well this means I can get some more work done on the Shelby.” 

 

Sam who was sitting on the couch with him reached over and ruffled his hair. “Hey don’t be too down, we’ll get these bastards and get them back here as soon as possible, or at least get them safely disposed of.”

 

Theo nodded then leaned into Sam, not saying anything but in a bit of a funk because of these limitations. Finally they’d waited long enough; the stakes would find themselves so it was up to them. Wearily Sam and Dean got to their feet and went to load up their respective duffels. They packed light for a change and then tossed their respective duffel bags into the living room next to the door. They looked at Theo and then at the door.

 

“We’ll be careful. Hell you can go with us most of the way so why not pack a kit bag?” Sam offered.

 

“It’ll just make parting that much harder.”

 

“Theo it’s not like we’re going to die.” Dean said quietly.

 

Theo looked at him sadly. “I know, you don’t intend on it, but after 30 years, I’ve learned not to trust in quirks of nature. I realize that each time we go out could very well be our last time together. I just look on the bright side of the situation and try not to focus too heavy on the negative aspects.”

 

Dean bent into towards him and kissed him soundly, with deep assurance and with longing as well. He pulled off and Sam took his turn and after a moment they parted. 

 

Then Dean looked at Theo. “Get your kit bag together you’re going with us whether you want to or not.” 

 

“Dean!” Theo started.

 

“Nothing doing, get your damned kit bag, I want to put some miles on tonight. And I sure as hell can’t do that sitting here pining. Now go on, pack up.”

 

Laughing Theo gave in and walked to the back of the house and packed up a small kit bag. Then just as he was getting ready to walk back up to the found his path blocked by Michael.

 

“You’ll need something little brother. At least something that will protect you.” Without asking and without waiting, Michael placed both hands on Theo’s head, the young angel rose up on tip toes as the current cycled through his body and out his toes. 

 

“That won’t give you the protection I enjoy, but it’ll go a long way in seeing that you can get within hailing distance of these objects.” Michael acknowledged.

 

“Michael, has Gabriel returned?” Theo asked now curious.

 

“Let us hope not.” Michael said quietly and vanished. 

 

Theo walked back into the living room. He told Dean and Sam what he was told. They quietly got in the Impala and left the neighborhood. Sam catnapped while Dean drove until finally Dean had reached his limits and he poked Sam, they switched out and this time Theo took a brief nap only to be signaled by Sam, so once again they switched out. By dawn the following day they were well into Colorado and on their way south towards the peach state of Georgia. Dean was into the second shift of driving when he finally broke down and pulled off the interstate and got them a room at a Days Inn. 

 

“Got to give my baby a break.” He said lovingly caressing the car’s hood. 

 

In the room they stripped down piling their clothing up into a small mound then all three took turns in the showers getting two days of road sweat washed away. When they came out it was still early afternoon and they weren’t really tired enough to sleep, but they did luxuriate in an embrace before they decided to dress to grab a bite of lunch. The hotel had a small restaurant and they availed themselves on it and ate well, then returning to the room, Dean grabbed up the arm load of dirty clothes and headed towards the hotel laundry facilities. He was joined by Sam and Theo and they talked shop while one of them always kept an eye on the area to make sure they weren’t interrupted. After the clothes dried they went back to their rooms and repacked their bags with the clean laundry. 

 

Finally Theo could stand it no longer. “I’m going to check out the situation a bit closer now.”

 

“Discretion.” Dean warned. 

 

Theo nodded impatiently and vanished. He was gone a bit longer than the last time and when he finally returned he had a perplexed look on his face.

 

“At least I have a city, Rocky Face, between Dalton and Fort Oglethorpe.”

 

“You don’t like it?” Dean asked.

 

“I was able to get nearly a pin point location this time, there’s nothing being done with them. They ‘re just sitting there.” Theo said sitting back on the bed.

 

“That’s weird, you would think that someone would have a major crucible going right now melting them bad boys down into bullets.” Sam noted. 

 

“May be they’re taking some time off from work right now. Lag time while possibly waiting on someone.” Dean said uncomfortably. 

 

“I don’t know.” Theo looked at them nervous. “Guys just being that close gave me a case of the shakes.” 

 

“Are you sure you can make it all the way in with us?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, they’re just an anathema to me in quantity. Why they were created I’ll never be able to figure out.”

 

Dean got up from the easy chair he was sitting in and sat down on the bed next to Theo with Sam on the other side. “I know what I’ll never be able to figure out.” 

 

“What’s that?” Theo asked. 

 

“Why you so damned ticklish.” He said suiting actions to words and soon had the young angel in near tears from laughter. 

 

“Sorry guys but we’ve been taking ourselves way too seriously lately. It was more than high time that we kicked back and relaxed.” He pulled Theo to him in a tight hug, with Sam snuggling up from behind. 

 

They meshed like this enjoying each other’s company for the time being, no thought given to sexual play yet. They started unbuttoning shirts and pulling them off carefully, then did the same with their trousers. They lay back on the bed, watching the evening sun glow on the distant horizon as it was close on towards setting for the evening.

 

Sam started the trails of kissed down the nape of Theo’s neck, across his shoulders and down his back. Theo bowed with the attention, and then Dean started slowing doing the same thing to his face and hands, his neck and shoulders, down his chest until they were each at his waist. They kissed and nibbled now, enjoying him like a fine banquet but never quite giving over themselves to succumb to all the treats of the feast. They each worked down a leg until they reached his feet where they worked that area thoroughly, kissing, massaging, and loving each inch that they could get to. 

 

Sam got back up to Theo’s rear end with Dean at the front end and they started working on the erogenous targets there, starting with balls and ass until they gave in and while Sam was thoroughly rimming Theo out Dean started to suck greedily on his prick. Theo gasped now as if his moans and groans earlier were not an indication of how well they were working him over this only magnified the sensations as he was plundered and loved. Finally Sam broke contact and grabbed a tube of lube from his bag and started to work on loosening up Theo’s anal connection. He’d got up to three fingers in with Theo groaning in ecstasy and then he replaced his fingers with his dick, taking Theo in a spooning position, but with a twist. Through some deft maneuvering they got Theo’s leg lifted in the air and Sam’s dick was joined by Dean’s and together they fucked the angel gently at first then with increasing vigor. Theo was moaning more lustily now, groaning with each new addition to his bodies trigger points.

 

Usually they fucked, with vigor, with great vigor mostly, but in times of high tension and stress they were more apt to go for straight up vanilla sex, with all the trimmings, but sans the leather, the whips, etc. And to tell the truth, Theo didn’t mind it, neither did Sam or Dean, it just gave them a pleasant diversion on their path. Dean groaned loudly now as the extra stimulation of Sam’s dick rubbing against his in such an enclosed area was too much stimulation and before he knew what was happened he was bucking and shooting his come up against Sam’s prick was twitching already but feeling the spasm and swelling of his brothers dick against his set him off as well they pumped together until they were well and truly milked out. 

 

Their dicks started deflating slightly when Theo tightened down his anal ring as he started coming. They were a mess, a lovely mess but a mess all the same. And they loved it. They lay in their mass of arms and legs cuddling, kissing, suckling, and enjoying every nuance and every feeling that was there for them. 

 

“I am thoroughly fucked over.” Sam said laughing.

 

“Oh I’m right there with you bro.” Dean replied laughing as well, Theo just lay there quietly embracing the love and not wanting to let go of the feeling. 

 

“Earth of Theo, are you there?”

 

“Shut up, I’m enjoying this too much.” He said with a light laugh.

 

“I think we all are.” Dean commented.

 

They got up and cleaned up then came back into the room sprawling on whatever surface they could manage for the moment. There was no hurry, no rush, nothing to cause them to run about, just a quiet, easygoing melancholy that bound them all. Sam was the first to look out the window and saw behind the curtains that it was quite dark outside. He checked his watch and noted that it was only shortly after 8pm. So he shook Dean’s foot, which seemed to be the closest part of his brothers body and then grabbed Theo’s arm. 

 

“Food, I crave sustenance.” He mentioned.

 

“Now that you mention it that does sound good.” Dean noted.

 

“You two go on, I’m fine.” Theo said basking.

 

“Oh you’re not getting off that easily.” Dean spouted.

 

“I never get off easy, but I do get off in style.” Theo said with a silly grin.

 

“You know what I mean, get your butt up; we can at least sit together even if one of us is not hungry.”

 

So an hour later found them dressed and sitting in a booth at a local diner waiting with Sam and Dean waiting for the respective meals while Theo was happy sipping at a cola. He finally consented to a salad but that was all he wanted. 

 

“Rabbit food.” Dean said disdainfully.

 

“Don’t knock rabbits, they have their uses too.” Theo laughed.

 

Their meals arrived and they sank heartily into their respective plates, Dean’s plate slightly modified from what he usually ate, he opted for a chopped steak with home fries and a Coke, while Sam had the same only with a salad in place of the fries. They ate in companionable silence for a while then Theo broke the mood.

 

“We need to get an early start.” He mentioned.

 

“What about 7 or so?” Dean returned.

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of 5.”

 

“Five! And why would we need to leave at 5 of the a.m.?” Dean asked.

 

“I just get the feeling we really need to get there soon.”

 

Dean sat back and growled a little bit until Theo punched him in the ribs. “Quit your growling, you had fun a little while ago, we’ll be relaxed still by the time we get back to the room and we can catch some shut-eye. We’ll be up early and out of here and soon enough in Georgia.”

 

“Soon is a good thing.” Sam agreed. 

 

“Soon is a very good thing.” Theo acknowledged. “In this case the sooner the better, we need to get those stakes before they call attention to themselves.” 

 

“Okay Sherlock, you lost me again.” Dean said grimacing.

 

“They’ll be noticed by someone, someone with greed in their heart.” Theo said almost disjointedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

“Okay so we leave at the butt crack of dawn. We’re only a couple of days out from there anyway.” Dean noticed.

 

Soon enough they were back in their room and undressing for bed. Theo hung up the phone, “Okay I’ve got a call in to wake us at four, which will at least give us a chance to stretch a bit before we have to roll out.” 

 

Sam stayed up a while longer doing some research of the area and then they packed it in for the night. Dean was sure that he would have trouble falling asleep but as soon as they were snuggled down under the sheets, he found this his eyes were getting quite heavy. He figured that there was some angel magic in the works he just kept his mouth shut about it. 

 

The morning came with them stretching and loosening up in the pre-dawn hours. They got their gear together and checked out of the motel and got back on the road. The good thing about starting this early was beating all the morning traffic that usually hit the interstate. The most company they had was from a disinterested state trooper and several big rigs hauling their trailers cross-country. They were cleared out of Colorado by midmorning and into New Mexico to catch the I-40 that would take them the closer route in to Georgia. That evening and a couple of changes in drivers saw that they were headed with good time through Oklahoma. They debated as to whether to stop for the night and something in Theo urged them to try and push through as best as they could so they did the one nap one drive scenario through the rest of Oklahoma and Arkansas, they were just crossing the state line into Tennessee when Dean gave in and started to look for a motel. 

 

Theo looked a bit let down but then he saw the dark circles starting to show under Sam and Dean’s eyes and he recognized that they neither one were really physically able to push like they did when they first hooked up. So he bit back his angst and decided on the best course of action when they did reach the motel. He worked on Dean first, who did a lion’s share of the driving. “Stubborn as a mule”, Theo thought to himself as he lovingly massaged Dean’s neck and shoulders, feeling the knots and congestion under his fingertips starting to break up as he rubbed slow and deeply into the tissue. 

 

“Oh hell yeah.” Dean groaned as the fingers and thumbs found a particularly bad spot, “You ever give up angeling you could make a hell of a living as a massage therapist.” 

 

Theo laughed and started rubbing the junctures down his spine causing him to croon in ecstasy. 

 

“And here I thought you loved me for my body.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“You’re massaging, you need hands to do that their part of your body.” Dean said leaning his head forward as back up at the neck; Theo started to work on the area where the spinal column and skull met. After working on that for several long minutes, and working back on his neck and back with softer rubbing strokes he noticed that Dean’s breathing was evening out and that he heard the perceptible sounds of Dean’s sleep snore. 

 

“Sam” Theo said in a whisper. Sam who was seated across from them on the other bed with his laptop looked over and grinned as he saw that Dean was asleep, his face relaxed, and a grin on his face. He gave Theo thumbs up then shook his head when Theo started over to him. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Sam insisted softly. Theo reached over and closed his laptop and took it from him setting it onto the dresser, and then he turned back to Sam and cocked an eyebrow. “Okay.” Sam said giving in and he stripped and rolled onto his stomach. 

 

 

Theo grinned and straddled his back and started to work on him. He was delighted to feel less tension under his fingers and thumbs than had been under Dean’s still he started with a deep tissue massage, working out what kinks and knots lay beneath the skin then he went to the slow love strokes. He paid especial attention to Sam’s shoulders which seemed to be the most congested part of him. He rubbed insistently and felt the congestion breaking up and floating away under his thumbs. He finished Sam by having him roll over and he gave him a facial massage. Sam was grinning now under the work that Theo was doing all over his nerve areas. Dean had curled up into his usual relaxed position on the bed giving Sam and Theo ample room to slide under the covers. 

 

The three of them now snuggled together on the queen sized bed for warmth, fell into an immediate slumber. 

 

At one point during the night Theo felt them shifting and took the other bed to give them room to sprawl so as not to undo the work he so diligently accomplished on them. He lay there for a while thinking on this trip, sleep was not on his agenda for the moment as he lay, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. His mind was running through all possible scenarios that they were liable to be exposed to at their destination. It was some time before Theo was sufficiently tired enough to fall back asleep.

 

Sam and Dean woke the next morning at around 8:30 and were pleased to be able to sleep in a bit. They all got up; stretching pleased with the fact that they did have a wonderful night’s sleep and dressed. After loading the car they went down to the local McDonald’s for a morning cup and something for breakfast, and then got on the last stretch of highway to their destination. 

 

At one point Sam who was driving looked up into the rear view and saw a very pensive Theo staring back at him. 

 

“What’s up?” Sam asked concerned.

 

“I’m going to check this out, I’m feeling some movement.” Theo said quickly, and then vanished. He was back in a few moments. “Well that’s a bust. The stakes are being moved from their present location.”

 

“Can you tell where?” Dean asked.

 

“North is the best I can do right now, I feel them going up through the Carolina’s.” Theo replied.

 

“Then we have two choices, we can go on to Georgia and talk with the previous owner and see if we can convince him to tell us something that will help. Or we can use our lightning rod here in the back seat to track the shipment.” 

 

“Dean, which ever we do, the fact is that the stakes are on the move. I’ll be able to get a perception but nothing definitive until they stop moving.” Theo observed.

 

He hung his head and then jerked upwards with a set in his eyes. “I’ll be right back.” And he was gone again. 

 

Sam pulled off the interstate into a rest stop and looked over to Dean. “So, oh great and fearless leader, what do we do now?”

 

Dean held up his hands. “Hey don’t ask me. I’m not the one who ditched the stakes.”

 

They waited for about a half hour then Theo reappeared and nodding to himself looked at Sam. “Head towards New Hampshire, as fast as we can legally go.”

 

“Pass me the Atlas.” Sam ordered quickly. Theo passed it up to him and he thumbed through until he found the page he was looking for. After a quick perusal and got back on the interstate and headed North for about 30 miles and then took an exit onto a state highway. They then started their trek through some back country.

 

“What happened to you?” Dean asked.

 

“I went to talk with the previous owner. He was a harmless enough fellow, said that he was holding onto the box for a friend, that he didn’t know what was in it and didn’t care. His friend shows up and thanks him, takes the box and leaves. He gave me the clowns address.”

 

“Which is great if he goes directly home with this lot.” Sam pointed out.

 

“Yeah there is that. Well he did give me a city, state combination so that’s a plus and bigger plus, from the sound of it Portsmouth New Hampshire doesn’t sound very big.” Theo commented.

 

Sam thumbed the Atlas again and eyeballed the map and found Portsmouth, he nodded thinking it over, “Let’s give it a shot Dean, hell we’ve gone of bigger hunts with less data.”

 

“Okay, but don’t go flinching if nothing turns up.” Dean shot back.

 

They drove well into the night making their pathway through highway connections until they got to I-64 and were soon in Charleston West Virginia. They debated doing a changeover and driving on when Sam and Theo got into a bit of a shouting match.

 

“Look all I’m saying is that we can drive tonight and be in New Hampshire probably tomorrow afternoon!” Theo piped up.

 

“And some of us need sleep that we can’t get in a moving vehicle.” Sam shot back.

 

“Okay ladies; hold your peckers a minute.” Dean said interjecting after about ten minutes of this debate. “I’m whacked, it’s late, and we’re sitting in the parking lot of a good looking Best Western, which even has an all night Denny’s open. I say we take a break, get a bite, and get a room. We’ve fucking wasted.”

 

“Speak for yourself.” Theo said hotly.

 

“Theo, shut up.” Dean said flatly. Theo drew back suddenly. Sam started to open his mouth but a look from Dean shut it quickly. “You both are acting like you’re PMSing, so ease up a bit.”

 

Sam took a deep breath and looked back at Theo, “He’s right, we’ve been perfect shits to one another.”

 

“Not really,” Theo mused innocently trying to calm down, “No one’s perfect.”

 

“Smartass.” Sam popped, “Come on let’s can the argument and go get something to eat, that’s our main problem, we haven’t had a decent meal since breakfast and I’m starved.”

 

Theo looked down at the floorboard a moment then said, “I’m sorry Sam, I guess my blood sugar is low as well, that’s the only excuse I have for being such a shit.”

 

Dean reached out to both, “If you two ladies are through with the panty check, let’s go. You both have been snapping at each other like Chihuahuas on crack, so just back up and take a breath. Come on, food’s waiting.” Dean didn’t wait to see what they did he just got out of the car and started for the diner. In a moment he was followed by Sam and Theo.

 

Midway through the meal Sam looked up at Theo and asked, “Are you picking up any negative vibrations from the stakes?”

 

Theo looked around a moment and noted that they were the only ones in their area before speaking. “I can feel where they’ve been, it’s like touching a live wire, a bit of a tingle.”

 

Sam nodded, “I don’t know if it’s from my psychic connection or what, but I’ve been feeling something and it’s not good.”

 

“A little optimism here guys.” Dean said sourly.

 

“Easier said than done man,” Theo started, “To us we feel the vibrations a tingle like I said, or maybe more like the dragging of fingernails down a chalk board.”

 

Dean cringed and took another bite of his hamburger. “Ok you just tripped off my creep meter.” 

 

Sam shook his head after a moment and stared off into space for a long moment. Dean finally settled for snapping his fingers in front of Sam’s face. “Hey wait till we get a room before you start spacing out.”

 

“Huh, oh sorry, you’re right, I’m pretty tired.” He looked over at Theo who was finishing up his meal as was Dean, Sam was almost through. But gave up and rose from the table with the rest of them. “Let’s get that room.”

 

“Okay, hold on a second.” Dean plunked down a bill for the meal and walked towards the door, he was out and towards the hotel office when he heard a slight shriek. He spun and it was Theo with Michael grabbing his bicep. Then before either of them knew what was going on, they vanished. 

 

“Shit, here we go again.” Sam griped then looked heavenward. “Can’t you guys just leave him alone?” Grumbling he and Dean made their way into the motel and booked a room. Then after unloading their duffels they settled in for the evening to wait. 

 

“What do you figure they want this time?” Dean wondered aloud.

 

“Probably want to dress him down because he wasn’t curtseying right or something.” Sam said sourly.

 

“No exactly.” At that voice they looked up and saw Castiel entering the room. “He’s working closely with Michael on this issue with the stakes. Don’t interfere.”

 

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Dean groused. “It’s just when they come and yank him out like that it’s annoying.” 

 

“He’ll be fine.” Castiel said guardedly. 

 

“You don’t sound very reassuring.” Dean noted.

 

“That’s not my department right now. I guess in the short run you could say that Theo is getting an upgrade to his power. It would seem that projections have been cast about this trip that you all are on, and he’s going to need to be at full strength.”

 

“Do you mind expanding on that a bit?” Sam asked.

 

“Well the simple explanation is that there is a group of people who are in possession of the stakes right now or will be soon enough. You’re making good time and you’ll catch up to them soon enough. Just don’t try to outrace them.”

 

“I’d be satisfied at knowing we are on the right track.” Dean mentioned.

 

“Oh you are. That’s not the problem.” Castiel said quietly.

 

“But something is a problem. Come on Cas spill the beans.” Sam prompted. The angel was, in the mean time looking very uncomfortable. 

 

“This is a slightly delicate matter at the moment.” Castiel said coming over to sit on the beds edge.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Matthias has been implicated in the theft, he’s standing trial now, and he has either one hope or dashing of same in that Theo has been called to testify as to his character. Most of the evidence that they do have at present is circumstantial so it’s down to this. If Theo is feeling especially vindictive towards him he can claim him guilty.” Castiel said uncomfortably.

 

“Well I’m not, so ease up.” Theo said popping in next to the bed. “I was questioned about Matthias’ possible involvement, if I believed he would conscience such an act and I suspect I’ve made him angry but well it was actually time for me to get a little of my own back so I told the recording angel, “He’d piss himself first.” Matthias stared me down with daggers in his eyes.”

 

“So was that why you got grabbed up like that?” Dean asked.

 

“That and well, Michael wanted to give me a booster shot of power. I’m operating just below archangel status right now.”

 

“That’s not possible!” Castiel said flummoxed. “You’re too much a junior, that kind of jolt would destroy you.”

 

“Evidently not.” Theo said leaning back on the bed. “Though I feel like I’ve drank about a half case of Red Bull right now.” Then he looked to Dean and Theo, “Look guys I’m really sorry about this, but I’m vibrating and I need to work some of this off so I’m going to take a brief detour this evening and go into the field for a bit to work some of this energy into manageable levels.” 

 

“And just where do you propose to do that?” Castiel asked.

 

“I’m not sure, but if nothing else I’ll take a walk.” Theo said calmly. “I couldn’t sleep right now if I wanted to.”

 

With that he rose up from the bed and started for the door, Sam rolled over and reached out to tap him on the ass when a jolt of power ran between him and Sam. Sam yelped and jumped up.

Theo turned started and chagrined. 

 

“I’m sorry Sam; I should’ve warned you about me right now, I’m a live wire. Let me work some of this off and I’ll be safe to be around I promise.” He cast Sam a sorrowful look then vanished. 

 

Dean looked at the vacant space and then at Sam. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah just feel like I touched a live 220 volt line.” Sam said shaking his hand. “Damn it’s numb.”

 

“Here let me see.” Castiel offered and Sam extended his hand, then nodding he looked back at Sam. “Well, you are going to get off lucky with just the shock, oh the feeling will come back in time. It’s just going to feel like that for about the next hour or so.” Then he looked into the distance for a moment. “I’m going to try and catch up with him, just to keep an eye on him. You two get some rest, you’ll need it.”

 

With Castiel gone now Sam and Dean sat across from each other looking puzzled for a moment. “Just where would he go to work off that kind of a head of steam?” Dean asked the air.

 

“I don’t know but I wouldn’t want to get in his way.” Sam said quickly. 

 

The following morning was a fresh and new day, there had been a shower during the night and everything was washed clean of the road dust for a change. Theo was still absent with Dean and Sam starting to get worried. They shook their heads discarding ideas and then walked up to the diner, they were sitting on their second cup of coffee with breakfast when Dean poked Sam in the arm and pointed. Up the side road came Theo walking at a fairly brisk trot. He was grinning as well and he made for the diner. 

 

Walking in he sat down next to Sam and still grinning, “It’s okay I had a good walk last night, must’ve clocked around 150 miles.” 

 

“And you look like you just woke up.” Sam noted.

 

“Feel like it. But the residual has burned off this is natural energy. I think if there are no objections I’ll drive the first shift of the day.” Dean shrugged and shook his head in negation passing the keys to him. “And yes I’ll be careful with her.” Dean smirked at his reassurance. 

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Sam asked. 

 

“God yes, I’m starved.” He waved a waitress down and ordered a considerable sized breakfast which took them all by surprise. “What! I’ve been walking most of the night; I think I slowed down for a moment or two around five or so to watch the sunrise.”

 

“You were serious.” Dean deadpanned. “150 miles.”

 

“I’m not in the habit of lying to you.” Theo said his good humour faltering for the moment.

 

“No not saying that, it’s just that’s a long distance by any standard.” Sam interjected.

 

“Actually I took off jogging at one point then running. I stopped at a Truckstop down the road sometime in the night after my run and took a shower. I was rank. But I’m sure that it must’ve been at least 150 miles total. And I feel wonderful.” He looked at Dean who was sitting beside him, grabbed his hand and slammed it to his crotch and grinned. Dean yanked his hand back like it was scalded. In the hotel room in private was one thing in the middle of a crowded Denny’s was something else altogether different. “Like I said I feel wonderful.”

 

And hour later with the substantial breakfast inside Theo now, they adjourned to the motel room. He was still in high good spirits as they packed up their duffels to hit the road again.

 

Theo jumped into the driver’s and grabbed up Dean’s cassette box he rummaged for a minute and selected one and slid it into the deck then starting up got them started up and out on the interstate again. He was just winding the engine up when they passed a sign giving the mileage to the most distant town at 75 miles. Then the mind fog cleared for Dean as to how he came by 150 miles. Dean did have one panicked moment when he looked over at the speedometer and saw that he was running his precious Impala at 95. 

 

“Hey Speed Racer calm down there on the stick boy.” Dean started.

 

“Oh don’t worry she can take it and then some.” 

 

“I know the car can, I’m talking about the …” The sounds of a siren cut him off, “Oh shit. Pull over.” They did and the state trooper walked up to the car, Theo was sitting there in rare good humour but suddenly put on a deadpan expression. 

 

“License and Registration.” The trooper asked. 

 

“You don’t need to see my license and registration.” Theo said in a calm unruffled tone, Dean and Sam in the meantime were about to freak. Somehow they could smell the disinfectant that would be used to clean their jail cell.

 

“I don’t need…” The trooper said dazed.

 

“This isn’t the car you’re looking for.” Now Dean and Sam were sitting there dumbfounded at the same time with hands clamped over their mouths stifling laughter.

 

“Wrong car.”

 

“You can go about your business.” 

 

“You can go about your business.” The trooper echoed.

 

“Have a nice day.”

 

“Have a nice day sir.” The trooper said as he started to slowly walk back to his cruiser. In a moment the flashing lights were off and the impala was gone. 

 

The Impala was gone with three hysterically laughing young men inside. Theo had to wipe tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. He had the speed down to a manageable 75 miles per hour now and was gasping from laughing. 

 

“I don’t believe you did that shit.” Sam guffawed. 

 

“I frankly don’t believe it either.” Castiel said appearing in the back seat. “You are given your power for a purpose not to be played with.” 

 

Suddenly the laughter started to die out. “Oh come on Castiel, haven’t you ever laughed at least once in your life time?” Dean asked then shut up with a look from the angel.

 

“He’s right Castiel; we’ve been taking ourselves way too serious for too long a time. God created us to be His tools yes, but to enjoy His bounty as well.” Theo argued.

 

“Possibly, but playing with that patrolman’s mind is not exactly what I think he had in the storehouse of His bounty.

“Ok, no more playing with cops minds.” Theo agreed with an impish grin.

 

“Head to Fredricksburg.” Castiel ordered.

 

“But the stakes are headed to New Hampshire.” Theo said quickly.

 

“Not anymore.” Castiel returned.

 

Theo pulled off the interstate onto the shoulder then changed his mind and motored up the way to an exit and pulled off there and into a parking lot. 

 

“You care to explain that.” Theo asked his good humour starting to evaporate.

 

“The courier knew he had a tail that’s why he switched his location at the last minute.”

 

“Excellent.” Dean said dryly. “You mean we are probably dealing with another psychic?” 

 

Castiel nodded, “One who picked up on the supercharged angel you have in your company.”

 

“Okay we go to Fredricksburg, but let me guess, without Theo.” Sam said slowly.

 

“Right in one.” Castiel confirmed.

 

“No.” Theo said with finality.

 

“Theo this is not a matter for exposition, you are to obey.” Castiel started then gripped the seat back and shouted, “Don’t” it was too late, the car and occupants were immediately transferred to a highway outside of Fredericksburg. Theo started up and started tailing a minivan in front of them that started driving erratically. 

 

“Theo! Are you all right!” Castiel bellowed. 

 

Theo sat at the wheel his face set and his eyes slightly dazed but he was amazingly conscious as he closed on the minivan. In answer Theo raised his right hand and pointed to the minivan and twitched his fingers. The van dove into the right side shoulder and into a ditch. Theo came to a stop behind the car and he was the first out of the Impala. He strode with purpose up to the back of the minivan and wrenched open the hatch and levered out a case. The driver’s door started to open and immediately was shut and sealed with a glance from Theo. Sam and Dean were still in the Impala in shock. They finally got out and joined Theo and Castiel behind the minivan. Castiel was in a rage. Theo ignored him and threw the lid to the box open revealing three stakes and 9 empty slots. Castiel looked on in dismay and strolled with purpose around to the driver’s side. He opened the door and faced down the trembling driver.

 

“Where are the rest of them?” Castiel said evenly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man said startled and frightened.

 

“The other nine stakes where are they? This is the last time I ask nicely.” 

 

“On their w-way to N-New Ha-hamshire by now.” He answered weakly. Castiel spun walked to the rear of the car and lifted the case. Then looked at Theo and grabbed him by the arm. They both vanished in a flurry of angry wings. 

 

“C-can I g-go now?” The driver asked Dean who was looking at the whole scene stunned. 

 

“I would strongly advise you to stay put just in case there are some more questions that they have for you.”

 

“O-okay.” The driver said then passed out in the seat.


	3. Chapter 3

On another plane, in a quiet garden, Castiel sat down the oak case and was found to be met by two archangels who took custody of the case while a third came in view and angrily faced down Theo. The young angel had the good grace to look down at his feet in shame. 

 

“What I gave you I can as quickly strip away if you pull another one of these stunts. You were given an order by a superior and you are expected to obey. Do I make myself clear!” Michael said enraged as well.

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said with the lightest sulk to his voice. 

 

A strong hand reached down and grasped Theo by the neck and lifted him from the garden path, “I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” 

 

“As crystal.” Theo said looking frightened. 

 

“Put him down Michael.” Joshua said walking onto the scene in a rush.

 

“This is between archangel and junior.” Michael said petulantly.

 

“You are in my garden and YOU WILL PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW.” Thunder clapped the skies as Joshua’s voice took an edge hard as beaten steel. Michael complied slowly. Then a bolt of lightning rang from the clouds and struck Michael’s hand. “When you are in MY gardens you will obey they keeper.” Joshua said roughly.

 

“Indeed Michael, there is no need to rough house the lad.” God said walking towards them, suddenly all of them were demonstrative except Joshua who met the Lord’s stare. He walked past them and took Theo by the shoulder and led him some distance away. “I once wandered the earth not long ago searching for my true children, when my first children rebelled against me. I do not tolerate such rebellion lightly. Do I make myself clear to you my child?”

 

“As clear as the waters of the Jordan.” Theo said stoutly. “I apologize for my actions Father, I was totally out of line back there. But…”

 

“But you were given an order you didn’t like so you thought you’d flex a little muscle, is that it?” God said kindly.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Go on back to your friends, I’m sure they’re worried about you, I’ll take care of this situation.” 

 

The next thing that Theo knew he was standing next to the minivan. He looked around and saw the driver passed out in the seat, and Dean and Sam looking in the opposite direction. 

 

“Hi guys.” He said sadly.

 

“Theo!” Dean said whirling, he and Sam covered the distance quickly and grabbed their friend in a rough hug. 

 

“We thought we lost you for a while.” Sam said concerned. 

 

“You did.” Theo answered quietly. His earlier good humor was totally gone now. He was still vibrating with power but he was learning quickly to gather control. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I just got Michael and Castiel in trouble for which I’m really sure they are going to love me over.”

 

“You haven’t earned any brownie points.” Castiel said reappearing on the scene. “I trust the Lord’s lesson was taken to heart.” Castiel said with some severity.

 

“Yes sir, I’m sorry.” Theo said calmly.

 

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear that. As it was pointed out to me any angel who doesn’t kick up his heels from time to time isn’t doing his job.”

 

“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” Theo said remorsefully.

 

“About that, I was chewed on mildly; it was poor Michael that is bearing the brunt of the Lord’s attentions right now.” Castiel pointed out.

 

Theo walked over to the driver’s seat and touched the man’s forehead. After a moment he pulled back. “He’s out of it. But we’ve learned all that we can from him. He met another driver on the road last night and they split the shipment. And unless we catch up to that load it may be split yet again.”

 

Castiel nodded and looked skyward a moment then at Theo, “Do you feel remorse right now, shame, guilt?”

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“All right, but do you feel joy as well?” Castiel asked evenly.

 

“Not at the moment.”

 

“You’ve just recovered three of the missing 12 stakes, that is a quarter of what was stolen, that is reason to feel joy over. Granted you used some dangerous methods to do it. Back in the car, Dean perhaps you should take the wheel.”

 

“Okay, Cas, whatever…” He said breathlessly. 

 

In the car, Castiel told Dean to get the car rolling and to not blink on the transference this time. They were soon back on the interstate heading towards New Hampshire. Castiel leaned weakly against the door. 

 

“And that my young apprentice is why you don’t do transfers arbitrarily even if you feel the power surging through you. You can be sapped just as easily.” Castiel pushed himself back to a seated position and looked at Theo. 

 

Theo was starting to smile now and nodded his humour returning. They drove on the better part of the day with Theo getting some lessons in the back seat from Castiel on how to control and wield the power entrusted to him. Dean and Sam looked at each other from time to time overhearing the conversation and shaking their heads in puzzlement. It was getting dark when they crossed through Pennsylvania. They were just entering New York State when Sam who was driving now yawned mightily. 

 

“Do you want me to take over for a while Mama Bear?” Theo asked.

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Sam said looking for the next exit and a truck stop. There they gassed up the car, took a bathroom break, and got snacks. Then they were back on the interstate with Theo keeping the car to a reasonable 75. 

 

Dean who was sitting in the shotgun seat looked at Theo who actually flinched slightly. Dean reached over and laid his hand on his thigh. 

 

“Relax, it’s okay, I trust you.” Dean said evenly.

 

“I’ll try not to get that high again.” Theo said marshalling control.

 

“Bullshit, I expect you to from time to time. If you don’t then you may as well be me.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Theo said appalled that Dean would denigrate himself that way.

 

“Mortal.” Dean said plainly.

 

“You’re hardly that.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“Well I’ve been around the block a couple of times. But I keep in mind that the next time will probably be permanent.” Dean said solemnly.

 

“Don’t talk like that Papa Bear.” Theo said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice. 

 

Castiel who was sitting quietly in the back seat nodded his head, “Ten miles up take the exit.” 

 

Theo concentrated a moment and nodded, “Our quarry has pulled off the road again.”

 

Sam looked over, “Stakes taking a different path?”

 

“We’re close.” Theo told Sam. “We are very close.” They drove on then Theo slammed his hands onto the steering wheel of the car and pulled over to the shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“They’re airborne.” Castiel said sadly. “You boys get a motel room to rest in and I’ll see what I can do about tracking this lot down.” 

 

Suddenly it was three in the car. Theo drove up the highway a bit further until he saw an exit sign with a Comfort Inn. Taking that exit they got a room and settled in to wait. Theo sat on the bed his mind a thousand miles away until Sam and Dean sat down with him and each threw an arm over a shoulder. He looked at them then grinned a bit. 

 

“Oh gee Dean I guess I was wrong, he does know how to smile.” Sam said extravagantly.

 

“I was wondering.” Dean responded. “Shouldering all that weight must be a bitch.” 

 

Theo grinned a bit more now. “Ok so, I’ve been a bit emo lately.” 

 

“A bit!” Dean said looking squarely at him. “You been shouldering the weight of this whole trip on your back and you don’t need to. We couldn’t tell you this earlier when you were in the back seat with feathers going over battle strategy, and I sure as hell didn’t want to mess with you while you were driving.”

 

“That was a good thing.” Theo started.

 

“But you gotta loosen up kid.” Dean said finally.

 

“What like I was earlier? That wasn’t loose, that was fucking flapping in the breeze.” Theo said with a full grin now. “I was high as a kite and I didn’t want to come down, actually I was so wrapped up in the feeling of power that I was willing to play God with your lives to get us to the stakes.” The grin was fading again. 

 

Sam grabbed him by the chin and planted a lip lock on him that made Dean’s toes curl to watch. Sam released him after a minute, a full minute and Theo was leaning into him gasping. 

 

“Oh dude you are do unfair for that.” Dean said chiding his brother. Theo held up a restraining hand.

 

“Do-Don’t go getting your p-panties in a wad. That was special.” Theo gasped. “Shit I never knew you could kiss like that!” 

 

“Yeah well Dean did teach me a few things.” Sam admitted.

 

“I just bet he did now.” Theo said looking at Dean. 

 

“Hold on just a damn minute here, you’re using my own kisses against me?” Dean said mock irritation, “Ok pucker up sweetheart cause here comes a Dean Winchester original.” Dean grabbed Theo by the shoulders bearing him back on the bed and kissing at the same time. Sam was grinning ear to ear when he finally broke his kiss after a full minute leaving them both breathless and gasping. 

 

“Between the two of you I think I just creamed my jeans.” Theo admitted. 

 

Sam reached down to his belt buckle, “Let’s find out shall we.” Theo leaned back invitingly as Sam undid his belt and the snap on his jeans, then with a little help eased him out of them.

 

Then the underwear to find his dick drooling precome in globs nearly. Sam licked his lips and bent down gently kissing the head and getting a bit of the precome on his lips sat up and kissed Dean. They slowly stood and started to undress making the process a delightful torture for Theo who watched as each button opened and the zippers slowly stroke down.

 

“You know you should be punished for this.” Theo said looked at them both under sexily hooded eyelids. 

 

“Probably, but not tonight, tonight you’re the one being punished.” Sam said huskily. 

 

Then he lay down beside Theo and positioned himself where he would have full face fucking access to Theo’s cock. Sam slid down on it slowly lapping and sucking while Dean started kissing Theo, not the deep passionate kisses that he was doing earlier, but tentative almost gentle nips and biting kisses. He teased his way across Theo’s lips with the angel practically whimpering for more, and then he started trailing kisses and bites down his neck and shoulders. Now Theo was whimpering and Dean silenced him with as deep of a soul kiss as the angel could ever dream of having. He moaned lustily into Dean’s mouth, their tongues striving for conquest against each other, their torso’s writhing against the other while Theo’s hips thrust in time to Sam’s sucking.

 

Dean pulled back to Theo’s groan, and then reaching over into his duffle he brought out the tube of lube he kept tucked in the top of the load. He pulled Theo’s burgeoning cock out of Sam’s mouth with a pop and started prepping up his brother; Theo looked at his ministrations to Sam with equal anticipation and lust. Sam yielded willingly to his brother’s fingers and was soon riding down on them wanting more. Dean moved and eased Sam into position and slowly threaded Theo’s dick into his ass. Dean laughed a bit as he knew the head passed the second gate with the way it seemed that his dick was sucked up into Sam’s ass. Then Dean took his two lubed digits and rammed them up his own ass until he felt the pucker loosen and two fingers in he knew he was ready so straddling Theo’s chest he set himself up to take Sam’s dick into his ass. But he only took the first few inches to give his dick a good position for Theo to come up and suck on while Sam fucked and was fucked. They rocked deliciously with the feelings and the power that the position gave them all and Dean imagined for a moment he heard the sounds of wings fluttering then vanishing. He grinned lopsidedly and got into the movements wholeheartedly now. Theo didn’t last long and was soon groaning and moaning around Dean’s cock as he sucked heatedly on it.

 

Theo started to pump faster and was about to come when there was the distinct sound of wings again. This time Dean was too far gone in the fucking to care and groaned loudly as he came into Theo’s mouth, setting off a chain reaction from Sam to Theo who were all coming in a matter of moments of each other. 

 

Sated, Dean threw back his head and still with his dick in Theo’s mouth and Sam’s up his butt, said to the room in general. “Take a picture Cas, it’ll last longer.”

 

“How you get into such positions defies me.” Castiel said evenly. “I’ve found the shipment.”

 

“You have a great sense of timing man.” Sam said as he slowly pulled off Theo and out of Dean. 

 

“I understand the need for humans to have intercourse but why you Theo?” Castiel asked genuinely curious.

 

“It’s relaxing, enlightening, and uplifting. I feel complete when I’m like this, you really should try it more often Castiel, you might find that you enjoy it as well.”

 

“The shipment was headed cross country when the stakes set off a resonance which caused the airplane to spin out of control. They are now somewhere west of here in the mountains.”

 

“Can’t you just spirit your way to them?” Sam asked as he walked to the bathroom to clean up. 

 

“Not exactly.” Castiel said looking around the room. “You see the resonance died with the plane. I know approximately where they went down but not precisely.”

 

Theo looked up from the bed, now rolling up to a sitting posture. “So you need some of my high level powers to ferret them out?” 

 

“That would great Theo except from this distance I doubt you can get a sense of them either. And pretty soon those woods are going to be crawling with a search team looking for the wreckage. So I suggest that at dawns first light we split up you take one direction where the signal was last received, I take the other. We pinpoint them and extract them quickly.” 

 

“Why not now?” Sam asked. “I mean if you both can sense the emanations or whatever, you should be able to comb the area quicker.”

 

“I would normally ask that, however, with the amount of energy that Theo has just expended he’s going to have to take a breather.” Castiel said, his voice tight.

 

“Wait, you’re saying that that little tryst tuckered his mojo out?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m saying exactly that Dean, you see there was more than just a meeting of minds and bodies here, there was a meeting of souls.” Castiel answered.

 

Theo sat forward now and shook his head, “I feel the same as ever.” 

 

Castiel shook his head sadly, “That’s just it, you will, try to sense the stakes now. Go ahead and try. Not even I can do that. And we will just be going on an approximation of where the plane went down. And while we are doing that Sam and Dean have their own little hunt to go on. Oh don’t worry I’ll implant some memories into each of you so that you have the clues I have, but you’ll have to go searching for the remaining 6 stakes without us.”

 

“Castiel please no.” Theo begged.

 

“It’s too late. We are going to have to split this up, you and I can cover the air and ground patrols, Dean and Sam will do the other thing they are evidently good at and that’s hunt.”

 

“Go ahead and get some rest, we leave at first dawn, I’m going to go and see if I can get a better location.”

 

When they were along Dean looked to Theo, “Don’t worry, we haven’t lost our edge, and you and Cas need some time to work your own problems out.”

 

“I know,” Theo said, “doesn’t mean I’ve got to like it though.”

 

“Granted, but if the stakes have been split up again, it would work better for us to split up and search.” Sam said.

 

Theo shook his head, “Sorry I can’t totally agree, I get the feeling something bad is waiting down the road.”

 

“For us?” Sam asked.

 

Theo nodded then Sam smiled, “Fine then, at least we’ll know our luck is normal.”

 

They did sleep and just before dawn took breakfast in the restaurant then returned to their room where Castiel was waiting on them. He looked to Theo and nodded and then to Dean and Sam and touched each ones foreheads. They were immediately given the information that Castiel had been hoarding. Staggering a bit they shook heads and were alone in the room. 

 

“Ready Sam?” Dean asked looking over pensively.

 

“Not really, but let’s get this show on the road.” They checked out of the motel and were soon back again on the road and this time headed Northeast, they picked up the trail of the stakes and were soon closing again on the bearer. This time they were at the advantage as the remainder of the stakes were in one location. They drove until they were in the heart of Bedford New Hampshire there they followed the implanted leads and found the car that they’d been given to identify, the only problem was that it was pulled in a parking lot and stripped clean inside. 

 

“You get the feeling someone’s playing us big time.” Dean said voicing the obvious.

 

“Oh yeah.” Sam agreed, “We’ve got some serious work to do to catch up with this prick.”

 

“Just then they spotted a gentleman who was walking out of a store and headed towards the car in question. He was nearly on the car and made Dean and Sam who were parked nearby. He turned and started back towards the store.

 

“We go in packing.” Dean said feeling the reassuring weight of his pistol against his back. They got out of the car and walked swiftly trying to catch up with the man. The man then took off at a dead run. They nodded and then headed towards the store he’d come out of it was a gun shop and the owner was watching the scene with some angst. The he saw the two who set his mark off at a run and he shoved a bag underneath the counter. 

 

Entering the store they looked around and then walked up to the counter. “Need a brick of 9 mil rounds, hollow point please.” Dean said.

 

“Oh and can I see that Mossberg 12 ga.?” Sam asked. The clerk nervously set the brick of ammo on the counter and then unlocked the shotgun and passed it to Sam. Sam looked it over carefully while the man started to edge towards his silent alarm. “It’d be great if it weren’t for this nick in the stock.”

 

“What are you talking about all my guns are in top shape?” The little man said now with the indignation of a shop owner told their food was bad. 

 

He walked back over towards Sam the alarm forgotten for the moment. “Where?” He bent over and Dean shot Sam a look, then Sam quickly flipped the shotgun and jammed the stock up and into the man’s jaw knocking him out. 

 

“I can’t believe he was that stupid.” Sam said then hopped over the counter and looked quickly finding a canvas bag that clinked when he lifted it and he opened it to see three more of the stakes. 

He gave a quick check of the rest of the counter and then laying the shotgun across the man’s lap the jumped the counter again and they were gone. They were walking out towards the car when they heard a male voice tell him. 

 

“I’ll take those if you please.” They turned around and faced down the driver of the small car who was flashing a nickel plated revolver at them. Just then a cruiser turned into the lot and the man seeing the police threw down his pistol and bolted again. 

 

“I’ll take care of those for you.” Another voice said and they turned again to face Michael. 

 

“After the way you treated Theo I’m wondering if you’re the best choice to pass these too.” Dean said brandishing the bag.

 

“Okay, so I was more than a bit abrupt with Theo, there was a good reason for it and that is angel business, just like these stakes, please give me the bag.”

 

Dean passed it to him reluctantly, “That’s six of them so you’re halfway there. We expect something a bit more than a hearty pat on the back for this job.” They got into the Impala leaving Michael there to stare a moment. Then he was gone. 

 

“We expect something a bit more…” Sam started, “Since when did we start demanding payment?” 

 

“Since archangels started roughing up our boy.” Dean replied. “Maybe what he did was wrong but that was no reason to give him the rubber hose treatment.”

 

Sam shook his head and then they turned out of the parking lot and started down the main street towards the city center. There they found a Mariott to book into and took advantage of a real good thing for a change. 

 

Sam took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. 

 

“Where are you at?” The voice on the other end asked.

 

“Marriott, Bedford New Hampshire.” Sam replied.

 

“Got your signal…we’ll be right there.” Castiel said then suited action to words by appearing in the room. Theo was holding a similar canvas bag and grinning.

 

“That’s three more.” Castiel said quietly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

 

“The occupants of the plane weren’t dead when we arrived, one was critically injured the other paralyzed but alive.”

 

“So you did what you had to do.” 

 

“Yes, we read them first, no demon attachments and then healed them. They’ll either live or die on the walk out, but it’s up to them.” Theo said his grin fading.

 

“So we are up nine stakes now.” Sam said proudly.

 

“That leave three unaccounted for.” Castiel grimly pointed out.

 

Dean bridled at his tone, “Can we at least be a little optimistic here? I mean I wouldn’t want you to break a sweat or anything.” 

 

“Hold on minute guys, we’re getting ourselves worked up over this and we don’t need to. First things first. Castiel would you might taking care of the stakes, with Michael or someone please?” Theo asked looking at his mentor. Castiel nodded and was gone, “Okay now that that’s out of the way for the moment, let me do some scouting. I’ll be back with you momentarily.” And Theo was gone leaving Dean and Sam to look at each other baffled.

 

“Do you get the feeling that sometimes we’re cut off from the information line?” Sam said his voice taking an edge on. 

 

“It’s not intentional.” Michael said appearing in the room with them.

 

“Adam,” Dean started and got a look of annoyance from Michael, “Get over yourself, anyway, Sam’s right, we are doing a lot on pure faith without being given any information in return, something’s wrong with this picture.”

 

“Dean you’re given the information you need to know.” Michael returned.

 

“Ok, then do you have a lead on how or who stole the stakes to start with?” Dean asked.

 

“You don’t need to know that information.” Michael stated which caused Dean to bridle.

 

“That’s what we’re talking about, we’ve been given the job to hunt these weapons down, but we’ve been given little information to go with and not just information pertaining directly to the hunt to around the situation as well. We can plan better with more data.” Sam stated flatly.

 

Michael sighed and looked at them then sat down on the bed. “You understand that none of what I’m about to say can leave this room, I must have your oath on that.” 

 

“Does Castiel and Theo know this information?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes they do. With them you may discuss this.” He took a deep breath, “It would seem that a guarding angel on the vault was assaulted and killed, the vault was raided and the stakes taken to earth where the angel that was transferring the items died. We know that the initial theft was of 12 stakes.”

 

“Wait, initial theft? There have been more?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“There has been a major break in of the vault by the time we got there the dozen stakes plus three other items were stolen.”

 

“And let me guess those three items can bring on the apocalypse?” Dean volunteered.

 

“Not exactly but they can make life considerably uncomfortable for anyone down here.” Michael reported.


	4. Chapter 4

“Located!” Theo said popping back in ecstatically, then seeing Michael walked with stolid grace to stand by Dean and Sam. Then he quietly sat down.

 

“You’ve found the remaining stakes?” Michael asked excitedly.

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said stoically.

 

“Relax.” Michael said disapprovingly.

 

“Is that an order sir?” Theo said quietly.

 

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier, while you did act precipitously I behaved to aggressively.” Michael said flushing slightly. “Now you found the remaining stakes, are they close by?” 

 

“Not right now, they’re on their way back across country via an RV. I’ve got a make on the unit, which I couldn’t enter. The skin of the vehicle is covered in Enochian symbology as well as symbology to bind demons.” Theo said tiredly.

 

“I take it you tried to enter it?” Michael observed. Theo nodded sadly. 

 

“I forgotten how much those wards can hurt if you attempt to breach them.” Theo shivered at the memory.

 

“Lay down.” Michael ordered, Theo didn’t argue but did as told, he looked excited around the edges but Sam and Dean could see the raggedness as well. “You tried too hard little brother.” Michael walked over the bedside and knelt laying one hand on Theo’s forehead. Theo shivered violently now as he was delved and healed.

 

“Thank you.” Theo said and moved to rise. Michael pushed him back down.

 

“Stay put, you need some rest, and you’ve done well. I will check this out as well and get some more data as to where they are travelling and maybe get a chance at grabbing them.”

 

Theo grabbed his wrist, “Don’t try, id and fix their location but please don’t attempt to enter that vehicle, some of the wards are older than Enochian.” Michael quirked an eyebrow at him, “I made it a point to study symbology early on some of that shit is pre-Enochian I’m tell ya.”

 

“Okay lad I’ll take your word on that, rest now, I’ll be back shortly.”

 

“Damn, it seems like I spend more time on my back asleep than anything else.” Theo remarked.

 

“Shut up and take his advice, you look all in, so take a load off for a while.” Sam said smiling at him. Theo grinned back and nodded. 

 

“All right doctor whatever you say.”

 

The was a new sound a muffled pop and then the scent of sulphur, Dean and Sam turned slowly to face the demon, it was Crowley, Sam lowered his hand which had come up to perform a fast exorcism. Crowley waited until the hand was back at Sam’s side and relaxed before he would dare breathe again. 

 

“I take it with all the angel action that the stakes are recovered?” Crowley said.

 

“Being recovered.” Sam amended.

 

“Okay being recovered isn’t bad, now what’s this I overheard about a caravan with some markings?” Crowley asked.

 

Theo stayed where he was on the bed and nodded. “RV, covered with symbology both Enochian and some various demon binds.”

 

“Oh these buggers are playing hardball eh. May have to step in on this one.” Crowley volunteered.

 

“Your funeral.” Theo said quietly.

 

Crowley laughed, “Not likely mate, we’ll look but we’ll wait a bit.” And Crowley was gone.

 

Castiel, in the interim was conducting his own surveillance and following the track of the remaining stash of stakes. He found the trail easily enough; it was just a case of getting close enough without attracting attention. In the distance the Horizon RV had stopped at a Petco truck stop for fueling and didn’t really pay attention to the cars on the pump island, it was when the driver of the RV was through that he looked around and not spotting anyone or anything out of the ordinary, he climbed back in his rig and took off again. A dove perched on the overhang of the roof that he was under suddenly took flight as well, well above the RV but in sight of it. Castiel was once again on the scent. He followed this vehicle until near dawn when he saw that it was pulling over in a rest stop. He identified the area and immediately transferred back to the motel. 

 

Dean, Sam, and Theo were huddled together in bed sharing warmth and comradeship, Castiel decided then walked around to gently wake Theo. He looked into the angels eyes who after a sleep fogged moment looked back at him with equal frankness and heard Castiel say quietly. “We have them.”

 

Theo woke Sam then Dean, both more sleep fogged than he’d been, still and all he was grateful for the moment, the waking not with some shocking revelation or worse some tremendously haunting ordeal, but instead with that quietness that was Theo. The team stretched and got dressed while Castiel waited with as good grace as he could muster. 

 

“Okay breakfast, I’m starved.” Dean said automatically.

 

“It’s not going to be possible. I’ve managed to track this vehicle to one of the stops along the highway, there’s no telling how long it will be there.” Castiel opined.

 

Dean sighed and looked frustrated for a moment then shook his head. “Cas, it’s most likely they pulled in to get some rest as well, if they were going as long as you said they’ll need that rest, we got time to eat and then track them.”

 

Castiel shook his head wonderingly at them and then conceded, he knew once Dean made his mind up about something it was made and there was no talking him around the point. He slowly nodded and grimaced at his next thought. “Considering the amount of traffic on that highway at this time of the day it will not be possible to transfer the car and you to that point without causing some problems.”

 

“Then we’ll have to pursue this the old fashioned way.” Sam said with a grin as they grabbed their duffel bags and headed out of the room, once that was stowed they went into the restaurant where even Castiel ordered a light meal. Which surprised them as they’d seldom seen him eat, he acknowledge this curiosity and started in on his omelet without waiting for further discussion. 

 

It was about an hour later they were well on the highway and headed in the same direction as the RV. The route was straight enough, they were not making an attempt to try and throw off pursuit as it seemed that at least to Dean’s way of thinking, “Why throw off pursuit if you’re packing some firepower.” He knew then that they would have to be extra careful pursuing this hare in their hunt. 

 

It was going on midday when they passed the Truckstop that Castiel indicated that they had stopped at and it was well into the late afternoon and early evening that they found the rest stop where the RV had been, they drove through noting the absence of anything resembling a recreational vehicle and got back on the interstate pressing their speed considerably. Theo had winked out at one point with Castiel to do a seeking on the vehicle; while they were gone Sam and Dean exchanged a single glance. 

 

“You know what we’re likely to run up against?” Sam said.

 

“Yeah, some well armed sons of bitches that are just waiting for us to strike.” Dean returned. “It would be nice to have some additional help on this hunt.” 

 

“It’s just us man.” Sam noted and Dean nodded agreeing.

 

They drove on into the evening, checking rest stops along the way, they were a good two hours down the road when Dean’s cell phone rang, and flipping it open he heard Castiel’s gravelly voice.

 

“We have a lead finally. They’re still on this major highway.”

 

“Great!” Dean acknowledged, “At least we’re still headed in the same direction.” 

 

“For now.” Castiel said from the back seat. Dean pocketed the cell phone and looked back.

 

“So are they on the run or just driving?” Sam asked. 

 

“Driving it would appear, Theo is going to trail them for a while and report back if they do anything strange.” 

 

Sam barreled on down the interstate in hope of catching up with the vehicle soon, it was when they were headed into late night hours that they stopped, switched out and prepared to drive further. It was then a disheveled Theo appeared in the back seat. 

 

“Prepare for a stop about 20 miles ahead.” He told Dean who was driving now.

 

“What’s happened?” Castiel asked. 

 

“The driver of the RV must’ve picked up a scent and they caused a big rig to jack knife across the lanes. All traffic through from this side is blocked ahead.”

 

They sat now cruising along at the speed limit wondering just what the hell they were going to do. No one happened to notice that Theo’s eyes defocused for a moment then in the same instance refocused. 

 

“Dean whatever you do don’t stop.” Theo said concentrating. 

 

Castiel reached for his partner when the world shifted and suddenly the accident was behind them and the open interstate in front of them. Theo was leaning against Castiel now, washed out from the momentary transfer. “Move this much mass, gets me every time.” 

 

“Theo, you have got to stop doing that.” Castiel advised sharply. “You can effectively foul up the synapses of the ones you transfer if you’re not careful.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry to jump at it like that, but we can’t afford the delay and that would have put us hours behind them. I’m sorry.” He said closing his eyes. Castiel levered him back into a sitting posture and was not surprised when he slumped against the far side of the car and started snoring his soft snore. 

 

“Well, he’ll be out for a while.” Castiel noted. “He did well, but he’s going to have to learn limitations, otherwise he’s going to press that magic button one day and make a grave error.” 

 

Dean shook his head, “I’m glad to be on this side of the wreck, but I have to agree with you Cas,” He looked in the rear view and saw the sleeping form of their partner. “He’s pushing himself too hard. I’m worried about him.” Dean admitted.

 

“We all are.” Sam chimed in. They noticed that the transfer put them far enough ahead of the accident so as not to cause any problems, and got them in a closer pursuit situation with the RV. Castiel made up his mind and disappeared travelling ahead of them much faster than Dean could drive and following the interstate. He was not going to give up but he had to know just how far behind they were. He passed an exit sign and noted that the RV was in the parking lot of a Truckstop just beyond the exit. He paused in flight and took note that the vehicle was in the mechanics shed having some work done. He clocked the space from the car to the lot and returned to the back seat of the Impala. 

 

“They are about 25 miles ahead of you, off an exit, number 269 I believe, if I read correctly. They appear to have had a malfunction with their vehicle and are in process of having a repair done.” Castiel offered. Dean nodded smiling now, and he eased the throttle open a little more bringing their speed up to an even 75. 

 

“We got a ways to go Castiel, question.” Dean started.

 

Castiel as even as always looked to the front seat. “I’ll answer if I can.”

 

“Oh, you can, after all the fucked up shit that we’ve been through in the last 35 years, why do you keep hanging around us? I mean looking back on it some of the cases we’ve been on have been real bummers.”

 

Castiel was silent for a long moment and Dean was beginning to wonder if in some way he had offended the angel when he spoke this time his voice was not the gravelly monotone, but what Dean called his “Nearly Human” voice. 

 

“Dean, you and Sam have been a special case for me, it started out with just protecting you and getting you out of scrapes so that you could stop the seals from breaking, then to protecting you so that the apocalypse wouldn’t devour you whole, then well, I suppose I got used to working with you two until Theo came along and made it three.”

 

“You risked a lot to hang with us.” Sam noted.

 

“Yes, I’ve been a rebellious angel, I’ve questioned authority, I’ve assaulted other angels, even killed a couple during the time in which I’ve known you. I’ve been a heavenly bad boy for all intents and purposes.” Castiel said with a ghost of a smile.

 

They drove on for several more miles in silence until at last Castiel broke the mood, “There have been times I’ve questioned myself as to my loyalty, at least early on, especially when you stubbornly would do the opposite of what I would advise you to do.”

 

“We were pretty hardheaded.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“You were.” Castiel said looking directly at Dean.

 

“Me?”

 

“Dean you were my original charge. I was in the team of Angels that assaulted Hell to rescue you, I wasn’t told why at first, only that you were supremely important and that we were under orders to free you from Hell. Sam was an anathema to me at that time.”

 

Sam ducked his head slightly, flushing with embarrassment at the memory of what he was when Castiel came along. A demon-blood drinking, demon-following fool. 

 

“I’m sorry Cas, I remember what I was too, I’m not proud of it and I wish that there were some way that I could have changed the whole situation, but I was stubbornly stupid at the time.” Sam said quietly.

 

Theo awake now, looked at all three of them as they sped along the interstate. “Why all the soul baring now?”

 

“Indeed, Dean, you and Sam have never questioned my choice to remain with you before.” Castiel said curiously.

 

Dean and Sam traded a look, shared a long deep sigh, then Dean spoke. “Sometimes I wonder what we have done to make us worthy, I guess.”

 

At this Castiel genuinely laughed, a full rich throated laugh and wiped at his eyes a moment as he gathered himself, but he did so with a grin plastered on his face. “You both were to be two of the more important Angelic vessels in creation at the time. I suppose in some weird way that made you noteworthy. And thanks to you I have met God, I’ve not seen his true face, neither have you, but meeting Him and working His will after the fashion he has personally directed has been worth it all.”

 

Theo smiled at that thought then paused he looked ahead of them on a straight way portion of the highway. He pointed to a column of smoke ahead and the absence of any emergency vehicles. Sam floored the accelerator and was soon on top of the pyre, it was the RV. They pulled over, and did a cursory check of the vehicle the fire was consuming it rapidly and the head that it was pouring off was intense. 

 

Theo looked at the fire and then Castiel, “The sigils have been destroyed by the fire.”

 

They exchanged a look and looked heavenward for a moment, they disappeared then a flash of while light appeared on the other side of the RV, it was there for but a moment then in another flash was gone leaving Theo and Castiel standing back with them. 

 

Theo was grinning wolfishly, “We have them, sorry about that guys, but we went to heaven shed out vessels for a moment, appeared in a less intense form and entered the RV, the stakes were in the bedroom part of the trailer on what was left of the bed. We’ve already taken them to Heaven and deposited them with the Archangels.” 

 

“You mean that we’re through? This trip is over with?” Dean asked startled.

 

“You are, you have, and you have earned my thanks.” They turned around to see God standing there flanked by Raphael, Michael and of all angels Gabriel.

 

“We sir, we are glad this hunt is complete.” Sam said smiling. Dean had to nod at that.

 

“I’m sure you are. Now for your reward.” God said smiling knowingly. 

 

“My Lord I’m sure that they were…” Castiel started.

 

“Please Castiel do not interrupt me when I am being gracious.” He said with mock astringency. 

 

Castiel looked very abashed and bowed deeply.

 

God walked up to them and touched their foreheads then stepped back. “You both will now be able to perceive my angels in their true forms and understand our true language. This will help you in the future.”

 

“May I ask how, my Lord?” Dean asked stunned.

 

“You may be called on for jobs in the future in which you have to deal with ourselves unveiled. It would benefit you to be able to do so without the fate of your friend Pamela.”

 

Sam colored and then flushed. “We have not forgotten her. Can you tell us…”

 

“She is not in Hell, Sam. Even doing what she did, she did with the best of intentions, and while some say that the road to Hell is paved with them, the road to Heaven is lined with people who have worked My will in stranger fashions. In the far future you may see her again.” The Lord turned to leave them then he looked at them for a moment, “No you have earned this as well. You may look upon us as we depart.”

 

There was a flash of light then the group was gone as was the RV. Castiel fell to his knees as did Theo, both were weeping in volume. Dean and Sam stood there stunned for a moment they shook their heads then changed expressions and hugged each other greatly, their tears joining on their cheeks. 

 

After about 10 minutes they managed to gain a semblance of control and got back in the Impala and if on a signal, there was traffic again on that stretch of highway. They sat in the car stunned beyond words. Then Sam looked at Dean and Dean to Sam, and their eyes widened and they both took turns looking in the rear view mirror. It was as if 20 years was erased from their faces. 

 

“I have seen HIS face.” Castiel said in shocked disbelief. “I have seen HIS FACE.” He repeated strongly as Theo nodded gleefully. “We both have.” Castiel said grabbing Theo in a tight hug. Dean and Sam were speechless for several minutes. And then they looked at their partners in the back seat. 

 

“You’re young again!” Theo chimed out, “We all are!” He said looking into the rear view mirror. Dean was in the driver’s seat now and gratefully started the engine. They were off and headed west now with a purpose.

 

“We’ve all been given gifts, our, Theo and mines vessels have been reverse aged as you have been. But I feel so much stronger.” Castiel said remarking at his body.

 

“You and me Castiel, you and me both.” Theo replied.

 

Suddenly a third angel was scrunched into the back seat between them. Michael looked around and grinned. “You’ve done more than you could possibly know. Those stakes were tainted, that’s why they were so easy to track, there was a group of stakes that were fired first and were created by Lucifer in the good old days. When he rebelled anything he touched grew tainted, we have managed to destroy nearly everything that was, but we never knew which of the stakes were.”

 

“So what’s with the facelift?” Dean asked.

 

“The Lord has restored 20 years of your life, to give you a further chance to serve Him in this war against malevolent supernatural beings.”

 

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and smiled, then laughed joyfully for the first time in weeks. They looked back and Michael was gone. They laughed at that too. Castiel sat back and rested now, a great weariness washing over him. His eyes rimmed for a moment before he gained control again. Then he smiled at them all and nodded to Theo then he was gone. 

 

Theo looked for a moment at the place where he sat with a slight worried frown creasing his features momentarily. “Everything all right back there?” Dean asked risking a look back.

 

“Yeah, Castiel had to return to recharge his batteries or something.” Theo responded, “So what do we do now?” 

 

“Home, we go home. Where and what we do from there is anyone’s guess, but I want to go home for a while.” Sam said looking back. Theo nodded solemnly. 

 

“We deserve that as well.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“I can’t wait until we pull over for the evening. I’m looking forward to trying out this new body.” Dean said his mind where it usually was.

 

“You carnal being, you.” Theo said with mock scandalization, “Who said we had to wait for tonight, there’s an exit coming up in about two miles according to that last sign, why not look for a place to pull into for the night.”

 

“Oh you got it you little horn-dog.” Dean said grinning broadly. 

 

“Something wrong with that?” Theo asked straight faced.

 

“Not a thing, not a damn thing.” Dean responded.

 

Dean drove on until at last they found the exit and noticed there were a Best Western, a Comfort Inn, and a Holiday Inn Express all on the same exit. They flipped and decided on Best Western. Once checked into the room they all stood in front of the mirror over the dresser and were stunned at the transformation. Dean and Sam touched their faces in wonder; Theo stood back and grinned at them and the admiring looks they gave each other. Then they started to strip off their clothing. Gone as well were the tell-tale signs of aging on their bodies. The beginnings of the middle age paunch that Dean was developing was reduced back to his flat stomach, the few gray hairs around their temples were gone, and they felt magnificent. 

 

“Coo! Don’t you lads just look splendid.” They spun at the familiar voice. 

 

“Crowley.” Dean growled. “Thanks, we have 20 years given back to us, and believe me we’re going to use them to our advantage.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way ducks.” Crowley said grinning, “I’d heard you were responsible for getting rid of the rest of those pesky stakes, and well, thank you lads.”

 

“So you’re going to give up on us for a while?” Sam said looking at the demon.

 

“Well I’m taking you off my hit list if that’s any consolation.” Crowley said with a charming smile. “And I’m counseling word up and down the line to leave you alone. You’ve been God-touched. You’re plutonium now. As it stands I have about 2 minutes of tolerance left so I’ll make this quick.”

 

“2 minutes of tolerance?” Sam asked.

 

“Don’t make me waste it boy, I’ll be in contact with you at a later date, the sigil that you use to summon will no longer work, I’ve deactivated that. So don’t try it. And please don’t summon me again if you don’t have to.” With that he was gone. 

 

They laughed at that, “So now we are kryptonite to him. I love it.” Dean said with a gleeful laugh. Sam was startled as he looked back in the mirror and noted all the changes in their appearances. Then he froze and reached up to Dean’s arm and touched the hand imprint.

 

“I wish we could get rid of that.” Sam told him.

 

“Don’t” Dean responded. “This is my Red Badge of Courage.” He said proudly then looked at his brother after a moment, “See I did pay attention to some of my teachers.” Then Dean’s eyes grew distant for a moment. 

 

“I remember years ago after a particularly bad hunt for us, I was in the hospital and Cas was sitting beside me. This was before the apocalypse actually was started; it was when we were told that we’d have a major role to play. I remembered how I told Castiel that he should have left me in the pit. I was scared shitless of the role we’d have and that I’d have to play in the war. I felt so fucking insignificant next to Lucifer and the major players.”

 

“Dean don’t…” Sam said as he could tell the telling of this was costing Dean emotionally. 

 

“Sammy, I felt like shit then, I never dreamed we’d actually meet some of the angels and demons for that matter that we have. I never thought for a moment that we’d have to come up against some of the shit we’ve had to tackle. But we did it little brother, we did it and we survived.”

 

Theo sat back smiling wistfully at them, “I wish I had known you back then.” He said with a smile.

 

“Oh no, we were two head cases, I was uber sensitive to everything coming down the pike and Sammy was hooked on Demon blood.” Dean shook his head but grinned all the same. “But at the same time, I do wish we’d known you.” 

 

They fell together onto the bed and just embraced for several minutes, no play, no teasing, just touching and being touched. The feeling of skin on skin, breath on breath, kisses exchanged, tender moments that Dean would have normally run screaming into the night if they would have been attempted 40 years earlier, now it wasn’t so bad. They lay enthralled with each other and at peace loving the sensations that each other was able to pass around. Then strangely Theo held back. 

 

Sam and Dean stopped for a moment and looked at him expectantly. “This first time should be for you two.”

 

“Uh-no. We’re a team, and we are partners in and out of bed.” Dean said.

 

Dean’s right, you’re as much kin to us as if you were blood kin. You’re going nowhere and you’re not sitting round one out.” Sam confirmed.

 

Theo grinned, touched by the sentiment and then folded himself into their hug and cuddle.


End file.
